Flesh and Blood
"Flesh and Blood" is the tenth episode of Season Fourteen and the 309th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU looks to Prentiss' past as they investigate the murders of affluent businessmen. Also, Prentiss' plans are thrown awry as she receives an unexpected call. Guest Cast *Stephen Bishop - Supervisory Special Agent Andrew Mendoza *Vito D'Ambrosio - Jerome Winter *Heather Grace Hancock - Agent Cheryl Price *Tessa Harnetiaux - Becca *Bayani Ison - Anthony Nakamura *Thomas Anthony Jones - James Baxter *Penelope Ann Miller - Doctor Elizabeth Rhodes *Mark Provencher - Dennis Kirkwood *Melanie Rains - Kiara Hale *Judah Simard - David Smith *Rolonda Watts - Doctor Melissa Myers Bookend Quotes *'Jennifer Jareau:' "What is past is prologue." – William Shakespeare *'Emily Prentiss:' It's been said that Mark Twain once observed, "History never repeats itself, but it often rhymes." Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, the actor who portrays Reid, only appears in flashbacks in this episode. This is the 28th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1410 Category:Season Fourteen Episodes